


The Institution

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anarchy, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghwa has no idea just how much danger her livelihood is in until Junghae takes it upon herself to open Junghwa's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Institution

Outside of winter, the campus was an open field of propaganda. Since the beginning of the semester, when clubs Junghwa was pulled out of the stream of students and onto the grass. She tripped as she followed, although whoever was doing the pulling was nice enough to catch her.

"I have to get to class-"

"The institution is _ruining_ you."

Junghwa didn't like confrontation or conflict. She shuffled her feet on the grass, hoping for some convenient excuse that would get her away from this pushy girl. She was held by the arm, though, long nails—painted a pretty teal—nearly digging into her tanned flesh.

Finally, someone somewhere was smiling on her, because Oh Sehun kicked up her skateboard behind Junghwa and the propaganda-pusher. "Junghwa! We're gonna be late."

Junghwa noticed the narrowed eyes and saw the girl about to launch into her spiel once again. She quickly removed the girl's hand from her arm and bowed with a hasty "Excuse me," and she hurried to Sehun's side.

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea! She just grabbed me and started talking about some men and theories and how school is pretty much the devil."

Sehun snorted. "God, what a freak."

 

Junghwa wasn't one to pass too harsh a judgment until she knew someone, but she was inclined to agree with Sehun pretty quick, after seeing the same girl standing above a crowd of students. Junghwa slowed to a stop and stood in stupefied awe at the girl sharing the statue's concrete platform. A small megaphone threw her voice across the lawn.

"Education is the tendency of one man to make another just like himself. Education is culture under restraint; culture is _free_. Education is when the teaching is forced upon the pupil, and when the instruction is exclusive, when only those subjects are taught which the educator regards as necessary. That is not helping us, our families, or our friends!"

"C'mon, Junghae. The institution's calling the cops again, if you don't get down."

"Free the people!"

"If you come down, I'll buy you dinner." The newcomer didn't even finish her sentence when Junghae climbed down and clung to her arm, all smiles and recommendations for diners near campus.

Junghwa couldn't believe the change. For all the girl's—Junghae's—insistence about the detriments of institutionalized education, she gave in pretty quick to the promise of food.

As the crowd dispersed, Junghae looked to where a familiar girl stood partly hidden by the statue. "Hey! Legs!"

Junghwa blinked and jumped. She looked down—yes, she had legs, wrapped in comfortable leggings under her dance shorts she'd been too lazy to change out of—and pointed to herself. Junghae nodded and waved her hand. "C'mere."

Against her better judgement, Junghwa obeyed and shyly greeted them both. She recognised the girl as Juyeon, a TA she'd had the previous semester.

Junghae looked her over head to toe with a thoughtful frown. "Second time I've seen you today. We've not even been introduced. You following me or something?"

"What?! No! I just- I, uh- My name's Kim Junghwa, and, like, I mean ... ."

Juyeon shook her head and sighed. She was more than used to Junghae's mouthy attitude. She knew Junghae rarely meant anything with her teasing, but the poor freshman looked absolutely mortified. " _Junghae_ ... . She's a student, _like you_."

"You're a student?" Junghwa blushed at the raised brows. Junghae grinned.

"Why am I student, if I'm against the institution?" She stepped a bit closer to Junghwa and touched her hand, not taking it fully, just teasing her fingers and smiling when Junghwa didn't pull away. "Come with me for dinner, and I'll tell you all about myself."


End file.
